Super Hero Taisen Alpha:TV Series
Synopsis The TokuHeroes are in great Danger. Sephiroth,Tirek and Maleficent have gathered all Villains from before. Not even Ultraman Zero has not a Good Chance.... but theres Hope. Old Supporting Characters, Redeemded Villains have found Mysterious Keys which can Copy some other Powers to someone else. Familiar faces, and Helpers from other Worlds, become new Heroes and fallen Heroes, get Revived. Ultraman and KaijuHeroes Ultras Ultraman Chuck Ultrawoman Beth Ultraman Scott Ultraman Dyna Ultraman Gaia Ultraman Agul Ultraman Cosmos Ultraman Justice Ultraman Nexus Ultraman Max Ultraman Xenon Ultraman Mebius Ultraman Hikari Ultraman Ginga Ultraman Victory Ultraman X Ultraman King Ultraman Orb Glen Fire Mirror Knight Jean-Bot Jean-Nine Kaiju Justice Army''(Lead by Rei)'' Reionyx Godzilla Mothra King Kong Rodan Gigan Ghidorah Gamera Gomora Eleking Litra Zetton Parastan Antlar Red King Miclas King Pandon Galberos Birdon Bemstar Bemular Melfiasian Pigmon Vakishim Telesdon Cherubim Gomess Golza Lunaticks Gutsian Imperializer Baltanian Black King King Joe Mukadender Muruchi Gudon Neronga Banpira Zaragas Lidorias Fantonian Valkyian Icarusian Zarabian Bolgils Gan-Q Femigon Pittian Yamawarawa Nova Windom Agira Gromite Jasyuline Zamsher Saramandora Babarueian Nackelian Reflectian Metronian Golmede Jet Jaguar Natsunomeryu Rudian Shepherodon Cowra Thunder Darambia Dada Denpagon Houlinga Guesra Skedon Demaaga Komodithrax Leatherback King Caesar Mechagodzilla Anguirus Baragon Biollante Moguera Orga Destoroyah Megaguirus M.U.T.O. Tyrant Twin Tail Hipporitoian Peguila Bemular Bogar Golmede Chaos Header 0 Gargorgon Bugbuzun Doragory Sadora Kanegon Magmaian Arstron Kamen Rider TOS Riders V3 Riders X Riders The Amazons Stronger Riders Skyriders Super-1 Riders ZX Riders Black & RX Riders Shin,ZO and J Riders Kuuga Riders Agito Riders Ryuki Riders Faiz Riders Blade Riders Hibiki Riders/Oni Kabuto Riders Den-O Riders Kiva Riders Wataru Kurenai= Kamen Rider Kiva Decade Riders+G Tsukasa Kadoya= Kamen Rider Decade Sora''(Kingdom Hearts)= Kamen Rider Complete Decade W Riders Kamen Rider Trial Kamen Rider Boost OOO Riders Eiji Hino= Kamen Rider OOO Tatoba Combo Uva= Kamen Rider OOO Gatakiriba Combo Kazari= Kamen Rider OOO Latoratar Combo Gamel= Kamen Rider OOO Sagozou Combo Mezool= Kamen Rider OOO Shauta Combo Ankh= Kamen Rider OOO Tajador Combo Kiyoto Maki= Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo Hina Izumi= Kamen Rider OOO Brakawani Combo Erika Satonaka= Kamen Rider Birth Akira Date= Kamen Rider Re-Birth Shintaro Goto= Kamen Rider Birth Prototype Kousei Kougami= Kamen Rider Poseidon Michael Minato= Kamen Rider Aqua Fourze Riders Gentaro Kisaragi= Kamen Rider Fourze Base Form Kaizou Jingo= Kamen Rider Fourze Rocket Form Tomoko Nozama= Kamen Rider Fourze Drill Form Kengo Utahoshi= Kamen Rider Fourze Elek Form Shun Daimonji= Kamen Rider Fourze Fire Form Orbot and Cubot= Kamen Rider Fourze Magnet States Yuki Jojima= Kamen Rider Fourze Cosmic States Ryusei Sakuta= Kamen Rider Meteor Chuta Ohsugi= Kamen Rider Meteor Storm Nadeshiko Misaki= Kamen Rider Nadeshiko Mitsuaki Gamou= Kamen Rider Icarus Wizard Riders Kamen Rider Mage(Orange)= Mayu Inamori Kamen Rider Mage(Blue)= Yuzuru Ijima Kamen Rider Mage(Green)= Masahiro Yamato Kamen Rider Sorcerer= Orma/''Drake Kamen Rider Dark Wizard= King Sombra Gaim Riders Drive Riders Ghost Riders Riders made by Discord's Influence Super Sentai Gorengers JAKQ Battle Fever Denziman Sun Vulcan Goggle V Dynaman Bioman Changeman Flashman Maskman Liveman Turboranger Fiveman Jetman Zyuranger Dairanger Kakuranger Ohranger Carranger Megaranger Gingaman GoGoV Timeranger Gaoranger Hurricanger Abaranger Dekaranger Magiranger Boukenger Gekiranger Go-Onger Shinkenger Goseiger Gokaiger Go-Busters Kyoryugers Toqgers Ninningers Zyuohgers Metal Heroes Makai Knights Tomica Hero Pretty Cure Sailor Warriors Guyver Units Chouseishin Spider-Gang Allies of Justice Mirror Knight Glen Fire JeanBot Jean-Nine Gridman Poitrine Space Ironman Kyodain Akumaizer 3 Kikaider Kikaider 01 Zubat Inazuman Gridman Gekkou Kamen Team TMNT Leonardo Raphael Michelangelo Donatello Mona Lisa Hamato Yoshi/Splinter April O'neel Casey Jones Narrators AkibaRed AkibaBlue AkibaYellow BloodShocker Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII(Leader) Tirek Maleficent Hades All unredeemed Monsters of the Past. Episodes # Arc 1: Help from Equestria Episode 1/Transcripts Gallery Heroes Villains Category:Crossovers Category:Crossovers with Ultraman Category:Crossovers with Chouseishin Category:Crossovers with Aikatsu! Category:Crossovers with Takara Tomy brands Category:Super Hero Taisen Series